The present invention relates to a general purpose control valve which may be configured with minor modifications as a two-way valve or a three-way valve. The control valve may be used in a general fluid environment including both liquid and gas.
There exists a need in various automotive systems for a solenoid valve that is digital in nature and can be used to open a circuit on command (two-way valve) or to direct fluid in one of two directions (three-way valve). Typical automotive uses of these valves are in anti-skid brakes (using silicon or organic fluid at 1500 psi), turbocharger controls (using engine oil at 100 psi) and fuel injectors (using oil, gas, alcohol). It can be seen that these applications cover a wide range of pressures and working fluids. It is usually the case though not economical, to design, tool and manufacture a unique valve for each application. It is the intent of this invention to propose a common valve design that can be used for many applications and which is also very economical to tool and manufacture.
In the present invention a valve is shown with no internal elastomeric seals. The valve uses a thin tube to provide structural support for the valve seats and seal the working fluid. This concept dramatically reduces assembly cost and improves reliability and fluid/component part compatibility. The magnetic circuit is optimized in such a way that less electrical power and a smaller coil can be used to obtain a given performance level. The design of the coil allows for several applications to be satisfied with greatly simplified manufacturing procedures. Integrating these design concepts in a single valve design requires only about half the number of parts as a conventional design.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fluid control valve which is flexible in design and uses a reduced number of components as compared to valves in the prior art. A further object of the present invention is to provide a valve having no elastomeric seals and as such, to eliminate the degradation in performance which often arises because of the degradation of these seals due to the reaction with a caustic fluid environment.
Accordingly, the invention comprises: a fluid control valve comprising a fluid carrying core and a separate magnetic field generation portion. In the preferred embodiment of the invention the fluid carrying core is devoid of internal elastomeric seals. An alternate embodiment shows a valve having such seals for use in a low pressure medium such as air The fluid carrying core comprising: a magnetic armature responsive to a magnetic force movable through a working gap within a thin walled tube. The tube includes first and second ends. The armature includes first flow means, such as a plurality of grooves, about its periphery to allow fluid to flow from one end to another end. The valve includes a a magnetic first member comprising: a first portion tightly fit in the first end and a shoulder. The tube is joined to the first member proximate the shoulder to form a leak-free seal. The valve includes a second member having a first part received within the second end of the tube and secured thereto. The first part includes second flow means, such as a plurality of second grooves and for receiving fluid carried to the valve and for communicating same with the armature and passage means for transporting fluid away from the valve. A spring may be provided in an annulus formed between the first member and the tube. The magnetic field generation portion is alternately shown as being of a concentric cylindrical or U-shaped construction.